


Intermezzo

by frecklesarechocolate



Series: Ella!Verse [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Babies, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 11:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/836340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frecklesarechocolate/pseuds/frecklesarechocolate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The time in between.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intermezzo

 

“Twins?” Sam asks for what must be the fiftieth time.

Dean nods, and he doesn’t know whether he wants to burst into laughter or tears. They’d only been talking about one other kid. It had been a _maybe_ just a few months ago. Now they are going to have two baby boys joining their little family.

Ella is, of course, thrilled. She’s going through her old toys and deciding which boy is going to get which one, creating two large piles in the corner of her room. They don’t know the names of the boys yet, so there’s a pile for Thing One and Thing Two. Cas is not amused.

“How did you manage this, Dean? Seriously,” Sam asks. Sarah’s next to him, hiding a grin behind her hand. Mary and Ella are up in Ella’s room sorting through toys.

Dean shrugs. “I don’t know! All I know is that we said yes to twins, and we’re going to get them next week.”

Sam gets a vicious glint in his eye. “Dude.”

Dean snaps his head up, because he knows that tone. He knows that Sam’s going to say something he doesn’t want to hear, but he’s not going to have a choice about it. “What.”

“You’re going to have to buy a minivan.” Sam is practically cackling with glee at the thought. “There’s no way you can fit two car seats and a booster seat in the back of the Impala.” He pauses for effect. “You’re a soccer mom, dude.”

Dean’s face flushes red, and he has to bite back the sharp retort, because it’s true. They’re going to have to get a bigger car. They just can’t cart the whole family around in the Impala, no matter how awesome baby is, she just can’t fit all that protective seating in the back. On the other hand, that means finding fewer Cheerios between the seat cushions and less chance of baby barf on the window. So that’s something.

“Yeah, yeah,” he says finally, waving a hand at Sam. Sam’s eyes widen, and then he sort of pouts in disappointment.

“Man, no fair,” he says quietly to Sarah, who laughs.

“Nice try, Sam.” She kisses him soundly on the cheek. “He was plotting about it the entire ride over,” she tells Dean.

“Well he’s right. It’ll be Cas’s car, though. It’s about time Cas got a car.” Dean thinks about it for a minute. “But we’re not getting a minivan. We’ll get one of those SUVs. Something cool.”

Sam rolls his eyes. “Oh my god, who are you, and what have you done with my brother?”

Dean grins now, one of those stupid happy grins that he finds himself indulging in a lot these days – really for the last ten years or so, since he got his head out of his ass and realized how stupidly in love he was with Cas, and then again when they finally brought Ella home. He likes the way it feels on his face, and he likes the way something warm and heavy settles in his chest when he thinks about his family.

His family, now nearly twice as big as it was before, with two baby boys coming home in a few short days. The last couple of weeks have been overwhelming; a frenzy of reorganization and re-equipping that had overtaken them since Cas, Ella and Dean and given the social worker an enthusiastic yes.

Sam and Sarah were there dropping off their crib and high chair, the ones they’d been saving in their garage in the hopes that they would be able to give Mary a little brother or sister of her own. They hadn’t been successful, however, but had kept the pieces of furniture anyway. Along with Ella’s old crib and high chair, they were now a little bit better prepared for the babies to join them. Dean couldn’t help but notice the sad expression on Sarah’s face when Sam unloaded the pieces of the crib from their minivan, and he’d squeezed her extra tight when she’d given him her hello hug.

She’s happy enough now, a fond smile on her face as she watches her husband and brother-in-law joke around with each other, and her face lights up when Cas enters the room. Cas sits next to Dean and kisses him softly on the mouth in greeting. He reaches across the table to clasp Sarah’s hand in his own and murmurs a hello to her.

“Cas!” Sarah says brightly. “How are you holding up under all this madness?”

Cas grins, a wide, gummy thing that Dean loves. Cas has been grinning like that a lot over the last ten years, but Dean always marvels when he sees it, because it’s such a different look from the grumpy expressions he used to show.

“As well as can be expected, I guess. It’s still kind of a shock.”

“I’m sure it is!” Sarah responds. She hesitates, looking to Sam for some sort of queue, and when he nods, she turns her brilliant smile back to Dean and Cas. “We actually have kind of a surprise for you. We want to give you two a mini-vacation before the babies come. Mary and Ella are upstairs getting Ella packed – she’ll come back with us tonight for a couple of days and then we’ll bring her back on the weekend.”

Cas and Dean stare at Sarah for a moment, speechless. “What?” Dean asks, finally.

Sam shrugs. “We figured you’d want to have a little time to yourselves, you know, before you’re knee deep in diapers and baby bottles again. It was Mary’s idea, actually. She and Ella can have an extended sleepover for a few days and you guys can…” Sam flushes, and waves his hand. “You know.”

Never one to resist the opportunity to tease his little brother, Dean leans forward and says, “No, I don’t know. What do you mean, Sammy?”

Cas lays his hand on Dean’s thigh under the table. “Dean,” he says quietly. “This is a wonderful gift, thank you Sam, Sarah.”  Dean looks a little put out by the loss of the chance to tease, but he just grins and thanks Sam and Sarah as well.

There’s a pounding of footsteps on the stairs as Mary and Ella rush to join them. Ella’s pulling her bright neon green suitcase behind her, and her curls are bouncing around her head as she throws herself into Sam’s lap. “Mary says I get to go home with you guys!”

Sam laughs and gives her a hug, his huge arms swallowing up her smaller frame. Next to Ella, he looks even more like a giant, but Dean is struck by how gentle Sam is with both Ella and Mary. Even knowing the strength that Sam is capable of, Dean can’t see any of the brutal power that lies in Sam’s muscles when he is around the girls.

Ella peeks out from under one of Sam’s arms. “Daddy? Papa? Are you going to be okay without me?” A small frown wrinkles her brow and she seems genuinely worried that Dean and Cas will be lost without her, and, Dean reflects, she’s not that far from the truth. On the other hand, he’s pretty sure they can find something to pass the time while she’s with her cousin.

“Yes, baby girl, we’ll be just fine,” Cas answers for both of them.

Ella scrunches up her face at the nickname. “I’m not a baby anymore, Papa.” She clambers down from Sam’s lap and comes over to stand next to Cas. “I’m a big sister. Almost.”

Cas kisses her forehead. “Yes, you are a big sister. But you’ll always be my baby girl.”

Ella’s eyes widen. “Even when I’m old? Like when I’m 18?” Dean can’t help but laugh at the idea that 18 seems so impossibly old to Ella, but he does so softly, and behind his hand so she doesn’t think he’s laughing at her.

“Even then, Ella,” Cas answers seriously. Cas is best at that; taking everything Ella says with seriousness, attaching importance to her questions. He has a way of making Ella feel like she’s the center of his world. Dean watches the two of them together; they are the center of his world, which is about to get bigger.

That seems to be a sort of signal to Sam and Sarah, who take Ella’s suitcase and usher Mary out to the car, leaving the small family alone in their kitchen. Ella looks uncertain for the first time in a long while, nibbling a bit at her lower lip. Dean crouches down in front of her. “What’s wrong, punkin?” he asks.

“It’s going to be okay, right?”

“What is?” Cas asks.

“Our new family. My brothers.” Ella can’t help but smile a bit at the word.

Dean folds her into a hug and kisses the top of her head. “Absolutely, sweetheart. They’re going to be the best thing that’s happened to us since you.” He pauses. “And if there are problems, we’ll work ‘em out together.”

“Promise?” Ella asks.

It’s Cas who answers. “Promise. Come on, let’s not keep Sam, Sarah and Mary waiting.”

They walk out to the front hand-in-hand, and Ella hops into the booster seat in the back of Sam’s minivan. Dean resists the temptation to rib Sam about the car – again – knowing that he’s going to be the one with one of these monstrosities soon. Everyone hugs everyone else several times, and then Sam and Sarah get into the car and drive away, Ella’s little hand waving out the window as they go.

Dean and Cas stand on the sidewalk in front of their little house for a long moment, suddenly unnerved by the lack of hubbub that usually accompanies Ella. Dean reaches over and clasps Cas’s hand in his own, lacing their fingers together.

“So, what are we going to do with our newly found free time?”

Cas squeezes Dean’s hand. “We do need to go car shopping. And I’d like to wash the crib bedding, it’s been in the attic for such a long time, and…” Dean leans forward and kisses Cas, effectively shutting him up.

“Is that the best you can come up with?” Dean asks after a few minutes.

Cas grins. “It’s been a while. What did you have in mind?”

Dean pulls Cas behind him as he walks back into the house. “Let me re-introduce you to our bed.”  

 

 


End file.
